english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014)
Transformers: Robots in Disguise is an American animated television series that premiered on Cartoon Network on March 14, 2015 with the first 13 episodes released in China on December 31, 2014. Starring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *Constance Zimmer as Strongarm (eps1-30, 32-36, 38-58) *Darren Criss as Sideswipe (eps1-28, 31, 37-58) *Khary Payton as Grimlock (eps1-30, 32-58) *Mitchell Whitfield as Fixit (eps1-46, 48-58) *Will Friedle as Bumblebee (eps1-30, 32-36, 38-58) 'Secondary Cast' *Eric Bauza as Drift (eps12, 17-28, 31, 37-58) *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime (eps1-2, 5, 13, 15, 20, 25-28, 31, 37-39, 41, 44-45, 50) *Roger Craig Smith as Jetstorm (eps12, 17-18, 20-22, 24, 26-28, 31, 37, 39-40, 42-46, 48, 50, 54-56), Slipstream (eps12, 17-18, 20-22, 24, 26-28, 31, 37, 39-40, 42-46, 48, 50, 54-56) *Stuart Allan as Russell Clay (eps1-12, 15, 17-22, 24-27, 29, 32-36, 38-39, 41, 43-44, 46-48, 50, 53-56, 58) *Ted McGinley as Denny Clay (eps1-7, 9-10, 12, 14-15, 17-22, 24-27, 29-30, 32-36, 38-39, 41, 43-44, 46-48, 50-51, 53, 55, 57-58) 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Pasdar as Micronus (eps13, 25, 27) *Arif S. Kinchen as Jazz (ep10) *André Sogliuzzo as Clawtrap (eps41-45) *Andy Milder as Father (ep35), Quillfire (eps11, 17, 35) *Bailey Gambertoglio as Hank (eps4, 17, 25, 46-47) *Carlos Alazraqui as Anvil (ep34), Hammer (ep34), Nigel (ep34) *Charlie Schlatter as Vertebreak (ep16) *Chris Edgerly as Crustacion (ep48), Video Game Voice (ep48) *Christopher Swindle as Ragebyte (ep49) *Constance Zimmer as Filch (ep7), Matronly Docent (ep1), Ship's Commander (ep18) *Crispin Freeman as Sawtooth (eps41, 43-44) *Daniel Roebuck as Computer Voice (ep13), Malodor (ep13) *Danny Jacobs as Brother Gunter (ep42) *Darren Criss as Son (ep28) *Dave Fennoy as Overload (eps27-28, 39) *Dave Wittenberg as Wildbreak (eps51-52, 55) *David Hunt as Chop Shop (eps4, 20) *David Kaye as Announcer (ep55), Hammerstrike (ep3), Slashmark (ep55) *Dee Bradley Baker as Bludgeon (ep33), Clout (ep33) *Eddie Deezen as Ped (ep10) *Edie McClurg as Realtor (ep41) *Eric Bauza as Back (ep35), Computer Voice (ep56), Forth (ep35), Headlock (ep19), Instructor (ep55), Look-Out (ep23), Lt. Ziegler (ep17), Male Tourist (ep24), Officer (ep26), Pseudo (ep24), Radio Commercial (ep51), Scientist (ep48), Scoutmaster 2 (ep28), Silverhound (ep35), Soldier Mini-Con (ep37) *Frank Stallone as Thunderhoof (eps6, 14, 21, 25-26, 33, 36, 39) *Frank Welker as Soundwave (eps47-48, 52, 56) *Fred Tatasciore as Decepticon Guard 1 (ep38), Night Watchman (ep29), Saberhorn (eps29, 33, 36, 38-39) *Gary Anthony Williams as Dad (ep30), Slicedice (eps30, 33) *Gil Gerard as Megatronus (eps21, 25-26) *Graham McTavish as Titus (ep57), Vernon (ep57) *Gregg Berger as Soldier Mini-Con (ep37), Stockade (ep37) *Grey Griffin as Glowstrike (eps29, 33, 36, 38-39) *Ian James Corlett as Shadow Raker (ep54) *Jackée Harry as Zizza (ep23) *James Arnold Taylor as Arnold (ep30), Boostwing (ep53), Crazybolt (eps30, 33), Teenage Boy (ep53) *Jason Spisak as Paralon (eps40, 43) *Jeff Bennett as Axiom (ep32), Theorem (ep32) *Jeffrey Combs as Ratchet (eps38-39) *Jim Cummings as Clampdown (eps14, 21, 25-26, 36, 38), Sentry 1 (ep38), Thermidor (eps42-43, 45) *John DiMaggio as Farnum (ep19), Groundpounder (eps19, 39) *John Katovsich as Larry LaRue (ep7) *John Steven Rocha as Springload (eps9, 17, 34, 50) *Jonathan Adams as Razorpaw (ep31) *Kate Bond as Casey (eps19, 55) *Kath Soucie as Tour Guide (ep24) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Gallery Narrator (ep5), Terrashock (ep5) *Kevin Pollak as Fracture (eps12, 14, 21, 25), Tour Boat Captain (ep14) *Khary Payton as Anchorman (ep30), Bisk (eps4, 34), Bot (ep15), Dad (ep7), Dispatcher (ep46), Divebomb (eps12, 25-26), Guard (ep35), News Man (ep54), Newsman (ep1), Operator (ep10), Proctor#1 (ep56), Stadium Announcer (ep34) *Kirk Thornton as Shadelock (eps42-45) *Kristy Wu as Mother (ep28), News Woman (ep5), Pilot (ep23), Windblade (eps23, 25-28, 31, 37-39), Woman's Voice (ep10) *Liam O'Brien as Guard#1 (ep1), Kickback (eps21, 29), Underbite (eps1-2, 14, 21, 25-26) *Lori Petty as Nightra (ep56) *Mark Hildreth as Automated Announcer (ep22), Scowl (ep22) *Matt Yang King as Computer Voice (ep32), Simacore (eps32, 58) *Maurice LaMarche as Drag Strip (eps51-52, 55, 57), Dragbreak (ep51) *Max Mittelman as Blurr (eps49-51) *Michael Yurchak as Zorillor (ep50) *Mikey Kelley as Heatseeker (eps46-47, 55, 57), Opposing Captain (ep46) *Mitchell Whitfield as Cinch (ep38), Groundskeeper (ep4), Museum Staff Member (ep5), Soldier Mini-Con (ep37), TV Announcer (ep11), Toolbox (eps38-39) *Raymond Stein as Policeman (ep7) *Rick Pasqualone as Buzzstrike (eps40, 43-45) *Robbie Rist as Swelter (ep31), Tricerashot (eps42-45) *Robin Atkin Downes as Flamesnort (ep57), Jacknab (ep53), Pilfer (ep53) *Robin Weigert as Scatterspike (eps41, 43) *Roger Craig Smith as Airazor (eps12, 14, 25), Blastwave (ep56), Scoutmaster (ep28), Soldier Mini-Con (ep37) *Steve Blum as Aerobolt (eps41, 43-45), Backtrack (eps27-28), Polarclaw (eps27-28), Ransack (eps27-28), Starscream (eps42-45) *Stuart Allan as Toddler Son (ep35) *Ted Biaselli as Octopunch (ep18) *Ted McGinley as Ship Captain (ep3) *Tom Kenny as Cop (ep15), Nightstrike (ep15) *Travis Willingham as Motormaster (eps47, 52, 57) *Trevor Devall as Hermit (eps46-47), Patrolman 2 (ep46) *Troy Baker as Arnold (ep6), Blue Car Driver (ep14), Steeljaw (eps3, 6, 8, 14, 21, 25-26, 29, 33, 36, 38-39), Vector Prime (eps25-26) *Victor Brandt as Scorponok (eps29, 33) *Will Friedle as Butch (eps4, 17, 46), Dispatcher (ep1), Father (ep28), Game Voice (ep12), Junior (ep7), Motorist (ep5), Righty (ep20), Security Guard (ep11), Security Guard (ep34) *Yuri Lowenthal as Glacius (ep31) Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons